One of the obstacles in the game of football is fumbling the ball by an offensive Player. To reduce this problem, we have invented three pieces of equipment called Fumble Flap 1, 2 or 3.
This unique sports equipment is designed for football carriers so that they can obtain optimum control of the ball. Other uses include:                Training equipment for beginners in the Midget League to the N.F.L.        To teach ball carrying and rushing techniques.        To reduce fumbles during critical game situations.        
When used for training purposes the player learns ball carrying and cover up techniques as well as developing a consciousness of ball protection. When worn and used properly in a game by a running back, it will help to cradle and protect the football and reduce the risk of fumbling.